Ren
by ShinigamiSapphire21
Summary: Spirit Case 121 : Gin the wind sword. Believe it or not during Yoko Kurama's past he seemed to run across love with a female fox demon. Ever since Yusuke received a new spirit case and this one bring outs some old events. Kurama/OC Re-editing story!


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Please enjoy the story. ^__^

* * *

"Ren," a voice called.

The night sky's wind blew gently through, long sliver hair from a male fox demon. He sat in a tall oak tree, just whispering that name again. His eyes gazed at the huge palace. Somewhere in that palace was the treasure of his life. This treasure was another fox demon, but this demon was a girl. A shadow figure jumped over the palace's wall and stopped at the oak tree.

This figure was indeed a woman; she had short black hair and a pair of cat's ears. Her skin tone matched his, but her black outfit contrasted his. His gold eyes held her sliver eyes attention. He leaped down from the tree, and hugged her.

She grasp for air and he loosen his gripped a rounded her. "So, you're leaving again?"

Her voice was soft and graceful to his ears. "I am, but I'll be back soon."

"That's what you say all the time, but soon is like three or four days that you won't come."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know. But, please Ren just wait. "He kissed her forehead. "I have to steal a couple of items from this castle. It may have something important to me."

"Important? Well, you are a famous thief, and stealing is expected." She teased.

"Yes, I'm the famous Yoko Kurama."

He bent his mouth on her and they kissed. Her chest pressed up against his, as his hand ran through her hair. Yoko ended their kissed, but gave a little nibble on her ear.

"Be safe, ok? "

He kissed her once again. "I will. Remember, to protect the Gin."

She smiled, "I hope you're not planning to try and steal it again."

"No, I learned they had a secret weapon." She giggled. "It so happens, it was you."

She gave him a small peck, "Who knew."

"Yes, beauty is a weapon."

"Shuichi," a voice interrupted the daydream.

Shuichi awoke from his daydream, and stared at a classroom window. This dream seemed so vivid with detail, which left his body yearning for her. He needed to figure out what that woman meant to him in his past.

"Shuichi?" A voice questioned.

He turned his attention back to the reality of his high school. Now he was Shuichi not Yoko Kurama. "Sorry, my mind was off somewhere. Did you need something Haru?"

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you that Gin-san didn't show up again today. The rumor is that she's sick at home, but no one knows."

Shuichi smiled, "Thanks you, for that information. I'll go see her today." He calmly closed his book and exits his classroom.

Shuichi Minamino or Kurama can be a student in high school or a fox demon fighting off demons. But lately, he has been trouble by strange vision of his past. He sighed; all these memories and Gin-san being missing all seemed to be related. A gentle breeze seemed to blow through his long red hair, when he walked pasted traffic.

"KURAMA!"

He turned automatic to see Kuwabara and Yusuke right behind me. Kuwabara was wearing his regular blue uniform as Yusuke had his green one. All of them decided to head over to a small café and chat.

"Hello, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Long time no see."

"Yeah, long time no see." Kuwabara spoke.

"Something is on your mind Kurama, what is it?"

He smiled, "Just a friend is sick."

Yusuke smiled, "Oh really? Cause, I just received an assignment from Botan. There's been a lot of demon active here. Do you thing about the Gin sword?

Kurama paused, "The wind sword? The once knew a female fox demon who guarded that sword."

Kuwabara gaped, "Wow, there's another fox demon, besides you?"

Yusuke slumped over in the chair. "I didn't know this either. Do you know anything else about her?"

Kurama sighed in frustration, "I have nothing. All but little fragments of my past."

"Well, as Spirit Detective my assignment is to stop this demon active. It seems that the demons are after the Gin sword, but it so happens to be here. "

"Here, but how? The last time the sword location was in the demon realm."

He nodded, "I know, but somehow it has gotten here. We have to find this sword fast, before it falls into the wrong hands.

"Yeah, yeah, Yusuke stop trying to be intelligent. I know what grades you make already." Kuwabara chuckled as Yusuke gave him the middle finger.

"Well, it's getting late. I must visit Nami before it gets too late." Kurama slide out of his chair. "Goodbye, we'll be in contact soon."

He politely exited the café and went off to visit Nami. Kurama took the fast way to her house, instead of walking like a human; he used his demon speed to get there quicker. Nami's house was about two stories; it was a simple plain white house. But yet, there was a dojo built on its side. Kurama rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello there, you must be a friend of Nami. Please do come in." Nami's mother had greeted him and welcomes him into her home. He was directed into the living room and was asked to sit and wait. Kurama was quite concerned about the Gin sword being located somewhere in the city. He remember only two people could use Gin's power and that was Ren and her master.

A young fair girl stepped into the living room. She wore loose jeans and t-shirt. Her jet black hair fell down unto her back. Nami had light skin and a petite figure, but her eyes were crystal blue and that was only because Nami was blind. Kurama stood to give her assistant but she kindly said, "I have it, but thanks anyways." She found herself across him sensing a strange aura. This aura in her eyes was mix with white and red.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked. Kurama had this strange déjà feeling, this girl from his school had an eccentric presence. To him Nami and Ren looked alike, but it couldn't be possible right?

"It's just a high fever." She replied. Nami's mother enters into the room just delivering some tea to the children. Her mother was happy to see someone visiting her daughter. She left the room in a hurry trying not to interrupt their conversation. Nami stared at him trying to figure out what he was. Was he a demon or human? "Umm, I have a question for you."

"What is your question? I'll try to answer it."

"What are you?" She paused. "Are you a demon or human?"

He ponders this question. Cause, he was truly both. "I'm both."

Nami quickly stood up. She was frightened that he came here after the Gin. "I won't let you have it demon." Her hands quickly dug into her pocket and bring forth two fans. "Demon, get prepare." She warned.

"I fought fight you, Ren." Nami collapsed to her feet, her fever was still high. Kurama walked over beside her and saw hot tears fall from her eyes. "Don't cry."

"Is that really you, Yoko?"

"It is. Now, Ren tell me why you're in the human world."

"It's a very long story, but I can summarize it for you. Just a couple of days from our last meeting, the palace were attack by a group of demons." Her hands gripped her jeans tight. "Those demons called themselves 'Dead and Gone'. There were about five of them and they had ki...", she began to struggle with her tears and words, "killed everyone, but me." The tears fell from her eyes and Kurama gave a polite gesture putting a hand on her shoulder. "Those demons wanted the Gin's power and I had to stop them. Even if, it almost cost me my life, I had to run since I was out number. But, I didn't make it far before they surrounded me. So my only option was to escape to the human world with the sword and myself. Just movements before I could transfer myself, one of those demons struck my eyes. I lost the sword coming here to the human world." She sighed. "Now, I'm blinded and the sword is lost but I can locate the sword."

"I'm sorry Ren; this would have never had happen if I won't have,"

"I'm not blaming you, I was the care taker of the sword and I deserve the blame."

"Ren, we need to locate that sword fast, because there's been a lot of recent demon active here and I'm lead to believe their searching for the sword." She snickered. "Yes, but not worry I'll get help for you."

"No, I have to do this alone Kurama. Only I can locate the sword and touch it. Plus, I couldn't let anyone come in harms way."

"Ren, you can't not in your current condition." He was upset that she would fight in her weak condition.

She stood and smiled. "I'm fine, but you should go home to your mother. It's late and she should be getting worried about you." She led him back to the door and watched as brown shoes were put back on. "Well, good-bye Kurama. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"The pleasure is all yours, since I haven't seen beauty like that in year. " Her cheeks quickly turned a pink color from his praise. "Goodnight." They both left each other again. Coming their separate ways, but they knew need each other. Somehow, being separate and being brought back together in the human world seemed to be a sign.

The two of them sat there lying in their beds, just thinking. What could this sign mean? Their minds soon wander to the near future. Those demons would be soon after Ren and a battle would break out, but Ren is sick. Mix emotions spread through out Kurama and Ren, but they soon fell asleep. The night sky was starless and a full moon brightens the sky. Right outside of Ren's house was a dark figure standing onto of a lamp post.

"Boss, I think I'll found her," the dark figure's voice spoke into a telephone.

Another voice chuckled, "Finally we have found her. Capture her and that's an order."

The phone buzzed into the figure's ear. It carefully shut the phone and smiled. "Found you, Ren."


End file.
